Max Branson
Street Name: The Troll * Age (in 2071): Unknown * Demographics: Human * Archetype: Go-To Guy = = = Background = = = = Notoriety/Street Cred = * Notoriety = * Street Cred = * Public Awareness = = = = Qualities = Positive * Analytical Mind (RC pg 96; +2 to logic/data searching tests for investigative and clue searching) * Juryrigger Negative * Enemy - C6:IR1 (group: national reach, 20-99 members, subset with limited magic, active matrix presence; +8 total mods) * Wanted - debtors * Debt - ¥ 10,000 (old debt related to going into hiding) * Restricted Gear (False Front) * Restricted Gear (Retinal Adjusters) * Restricted Gear (Voice Mimic) = = = Attributes = * Body 4 * Agility 4 * Reaction 5 (+2 if defending myself, +1 for combat related rolls) * Strength 3 * Charisma 4 * Intuition 3 * Logic 3 * Willpower 3 * Essence: 3.1 * Edge: 5 Initiative: 8 Physical Damage boxes: 10 Stun damage boxes: 10 = = = Cyberware/Bioware = *Datajack *Platelet Factories (-1 damage point if taking 2 or more points of damage) *False Front R4 (changes physical build and appearance based on drug usage) **Mimic Option *Chemical Gland **Internal Release, taylored mimic drug *Chameleon Skin (adds +1 to disguise checks with False Front; Aug pg 69) *Dynamic Handprints R6 (Aug pg112) *Voice Mimic R6 (Aug pg113) *Retinal Adjusters R6 (Aug pg112) *Reakt (Aug pg91; +2 reaction when defending (combat, indirect spells, etc)) *Synch (Aug pg91; +1 perception; +1 die on combat tests against enemies after their initial attack) = = = Contacts = * Takehashi (son of ex-Renraku exec, hacker) C4:L1 = = = Skills = Active * Athletics Group: 1 * Firearms Group: 4 * Influence Group: 2 * Stealth Group: 3 * Armorer: 1 * Computer: 2 * Data Search: 3 * Hardware: 2 * Demolitions: 2 * Dodge: 5 * Electronic Warfare: 1 * Heavy Weapons: 1 * Perception: 2 (+3 INT +1 Synch = 6 total) * Unarmed Combat: 3 Knowledge * Security Procedures: 4 (LOG) ** "Enemy (TBD)" Government: 2 * Knot Tying: 3 (INT) * Electronics Design: 3 (LOG) ** Sensor Technology: 2 * Firearm Design: 2 (LOG) * Fine Clothing: 3 (INT) Language * English (Native) = = = Gear = * Novatech Airware (R3/S3) ** Mangadyne Deva OS (F2/S3) ** Skinlink ** Subvocal Microphone ** Pro User Software Package: Analyze 4, Browse 4, Command 2, Edit 4 ** Scan 6 * Contact Lenses R3 ** Low Light ** Image Link ** Smartlink * Goggles ** Ultrasound ** Vision Magnification ** Flare Compensation * Armorer's Field Kit * Savior Medkit ** Savior Restock Kit x2 ** False Front generic drug dose x4 * Stimpatch R4 x1 * Minor Plastic Surgery * Fake SIN R4 (dirty work) * Fake SIN R4 (identity) * Desert Survival Kit Weapons * Colt Cobra Z-118 (SMG; 5P/-- AP/SA.BF.FA/2(3){5}RC/32c Smartgun; AR pg 25) (4+4+2+1?=10/11) ** Range: 10/40/80/150 ** Gas Vent 2 System ** Sling ** Foregrip ** Ammo: 5 clips regular ammo ** Fake License R4 * Shock Gloves (Unarmed Combat; 5S(e)/-half AP; 20A pg 315) * Colt Government 2066 (Heavy Pistol; 5P/-1AP/SA/1RC/14c; AR pg 23) ** Range: 5/20/40/60 ** Smartgun Retrofit, internal ** Ammo: 5 clips stick n' shock ** Ammo: 5 clips regular rounds ** Fake License R4 * FN-LAA Gyroget Pistol (Heavy Pistol; 6P/-1 AP/SA/0RC/10c/+1 to underwater modifiers; AR pg 40) ** Range: 5/20/40/60 * Ranger Arms SM-4 (Sniper Rifle; 8P/-3AP/SA/1RC/15c/3 complex actions to disassemble (briefcase); 20A pg 321) (underbarrel open) ** Range: 150/350/800/1500 **Silencer **Imaging Scope ** Rigid Stock with Shock Pad ** Ammo: 30 regular rounds Armor * Form-Fitting Body Armor (6/2) ** Full-Body Suit ** Radio Signal Scanner R6 (20A pg 334) ** Millimeter-Wave Scanner R6 (20A pg 262) * Armored Business Suit (5/3) ** Concealable Holster (-2 modifier) ** Spare Concealable Holster (-1 modifier) Hoard * ¥ 13,475 + 50,000 = 60,000 Debt *¥ 10,000 = = = Lifestyle = * Low, paid current month = = = Karma Log = * First Episode: +4 karma -1 for gaining Takehashi = +3 net * 4/29/12: +5 karma and ¥16k; 4 Karma spent on Hardware 1 and 2 = 4 net Karma * 7/29/12: group gains ¥1k per month for ?; +6 Karma = 10 net Karma * 9/30/12: sold taser (+275 ), bought shock gloves (200 ), bought chameleon skin (4,000 , 0.2 essence), and increased Influence group from 1 to 2 (4 karma); 6 net Karma (pre-adventure); * 11/11/12: gained 8 karma; 14 net karma; gained ¥50,000 = = Journals *First Episode: Met the group...went for a swim...got stung by a mean mermaid...came home with radiation sickness. = = = To Do List = *add smartgun system to sniper rifle and Ranger *look at upgrading scope on sniper rifle to serve as tricked-out survelance scope *obtiain some RF tracker tags (slap-on and bullet round for sniper rifle(?)) *look into having group hacker add security/survelance stuff to my commlink *If False Front dice are changed to match book, ensure proper scanners are obtained Category:Shadowrun Category:Layflat Shadowrun